In the technical field of display devices used in, for example, mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA), there is a demand of narrowing of the frame for higher performance and advanced design. As an example of the narrowing of the frame, a method is known that a part of the display panel is bent to locate a driver and the like below the display surface. However, wires provided in the bent region are broken in some cases as affected due to the stress caused by bending. Further, when a wire is broken, the resistance of the wires in total increases, which may cause deterioration of signals supplied to the wires.